


FOREVER

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 05:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: “爱让毁灭也孕育生命。”





	FOREVER

**Author's Note:**

> “爱让毁灭也孕育生命。”

01

床头没有闹钟，叫醒剑崎的是从窗帘的缝隙里侵入的太阳。他睁开眼睛，意识和感知以温和的方式回到这具躯体里。  
身边的始还在睡梦中，呼吸平静，胸口的起伏安稳，并没有要醒来的迹象。

慢慢地将身体支起来，剑崎看了看时间，正值早晨8:31分。缓缓的吐出一口气，他抚过始的头发，留下一个吻，然后轻手轻脚地起了床。

最近，始的睡眠时间开始一点点延长。

以往，他的生物钟从不会有一丝一毫的差错，在清晨刚刚开始的那一刻就会将他唤醒，同时醒来的还有睡眼朦胧的剑崎。他坐起身来的时候腰还被人抱着，爱人毛茸茸的脑袋在背上蹭来蹭去，还会有几个吻落下来。  
这些都在他渐渐增加的睡眠时间里消失。

一开始仅仅只是几分钟，剑崎仍旧跟着他醒来，然后就是十分钟、二十分钟、半个小时，然后一个小时。  
就像一旦有了细微的变化，整体的崩溃就无法停止。

对此心生担忧的剑崎带始去橘那里检查过，结果是没有任何问题。当时从仪器的冰冷运作声里走出来的始在他担心又紧张的眼神下，硬是连一句小题大做都没舍得说。

那之后他们仍旧像往常一样生活，剑崎每天跟着始去蓝花楹，偶尔充当助手跟着他一起去取景。  
唯一的不同就是剑崎开始需要在背包里为始准备额外的食物。  
这在他眼里不过只是一个被放在心上却又找不出什么差错的细节。

02

随着风铃响起，他们送走了最后一桌客人。始站在吧台内，仔细清算账目，确认完毕之后他抬起头，一眼便看到了正弯腰整理桌面的剑崎。柔软的衣物贴覆在那宽阔的背上，随着动作显出肩胛变换的模样。那上面有伤痕，他突兀的想到，还是指甲刮过时产生的。

始突然有些头晕目眩，而腹部也隐隐有些不对劲，他左手扶住吧台，右手则摸上了自己的肚子，这个时候剑崎恰巧转过身来。他觉得自己这样子看上去会很怪异，尽管对方已经看到了他的动作，可他仍旧想要把手收回来。

“始，你怎么了？”  
把盘子放回了桌上，剑崎几步就绕过了吧台走到了始身边。  
“没事，有点晕罢了。”

摇了摇头，始发现剑崎的手已经穿过他的，抚上了隐约有所异动的地方，为了让动作不那么别扭，对方的另一只手从背后绕了过来，轻轻揽住了他的腰。这样的动作转移了始的注意力，他忍不住想到了那些怀了孕的、被她们的丈夫小心翼翼搂着的女人。

她们的身体里孕育着一个全新又鲜活的生命，那被人类称作爱情的结晶，这话在始的脑海中没有明确的概念，对他而言就像天上偶尔闪烁的星星一样遥远。

陌生又怪异。

回过神来的始还被剑崎圈着。爱人什么也没说，就这么安安静静地等着他。  
如果这个人有耳朵和尾巴，大概真的会摇起来吧。  
他这么想着，忍不住抬手在对方头上摸了一把，然后换来了让人觉得有些痒的蹭蹭。

窗外天光还没有彻底暗下去，昏黄的光把一切都照出了软绵绵的暖色。

可此刻的两人不会有多余的时间用于欣赏这样的景色。始搭在吧台上的那只手蓦地收紧，他再次面临眩晕感，比之前那次更加严重的狠狠撞上他的后脑，而腹中再次起了骚动，似乎有什么东西正在试图往下坠。

他靠着剑崎才没让自己在腿软的那一瞬间跪坐下去。

“始！”剑崎抱着始，发觉对方眉头紧锁，面色发白，细密的汗水正从他额头上挤出来。  
疼痛，缓慢却又无止息的疼痛。点点湿滑的黏液流出体外，浸湿了尴尬的部位，可当事人现在根本顾不上这一点无伤大雅的小事。

没办法再想更多，始扶着剑崎的肩膀，说话时嘴唇都在发抖，似乎压抑着巨大的痛苦：“……剑崎、走…去房间里…”

针刺般的疼痛来势猛烈，消失后留下了让人浑身发软的无力感。

跪坐在床上，始靠着剑崎，他发觉之前如同钉子一样深入他血肉的那些负面感受消失了，取而代之的是后穴处不断流出的黏液，还有某些东西要从体内挣扎出来的预感。

“始，发生什么了？”男人的声音有些焦急，但为了适当地应对突发情况而保持着足够的镇定，“需不需要我做什么……”  
“我不确定。”始这么回答，然后他当着剑崎的面伸手脱掉了自己的裤子，还伸手抹了一把已经流到大腿上的透明液体。

下坠感变得更加严重。

没有过多地去纠结，始凑近了剑崎，把大半的重量都交付给了对方。  
“始……？”还是没彻底搞清楚情况的人自然而然地把姿势调整到了对方会觉得舒适的程度，然后听到他说：“抱我。”

“好。”

双手攀在剑崎的肩膀上，始的双腿张开，后腰轻微弓起。这场景有些微妙，剑崎收敛了自己的目光，像个纯情的少年人一样低下头专心抱着怀里人。

体内的东西形状圆润，而且因为身体自动泌出的液体而变得湿滑，尚未完全成型的外壳保留着相应的柔软度，可对于脆弱的内里，滑动时产生的感觉也绝不会让人好受。

死咬着牙，始试图把它们逼出体外的心急让其动作得略显粗暴，卵软硬滑腻的表面在体内来回碰，它们互相之间蹭到的时候还会引起额外的反应。

压抑着喉咙里的呜咽声，始被剑崎好好地抱在怀里，身体止不住地发抖。

第一颗卵终于抵达了肠道，仅仅是探进了一部分就传来清晰的撕裂感。始没能屏住呼吸，贴着剑崎后背的手挣扎似的缓慢收紧，他从口中吐出发着抖的喘息。

疼，疼得要命。最柔软的地方被凶狠又缓慢的撕裂开来，折磨成了利器划过的好几倍。

“呜！！”就算有足够的体液润滑，但是没有事先经过扩张的甬道被强行打开的感觉让人浑身都发软，太阳穴也抽动着。始感觉自己被悬在脱力和爆发的中间，心脏加速跳动着，攥着剑崎衣服的时候骨节都会泛白。

那个小东西艰难地滑到了一半，始喘了口气，尽量控制着痉挛的肠壁不要把它往回挤，免得横生枝节。  
剑崎环着他的手也微微用了力，刚好不会让人觉得难受，又可以把体温和心跳都完整传达的程度。这样虽然对缓解肉体疼痛没有什么帮助，却让此刻处于毫无防备状态的始感到一阵安心。

第一颗卵适时地滑出了体外。

可是还不到始可以喘口气的时间，按照他的感知和预估，他体内至少还藏着一到两个卵。  
但好在事情有了开头，后面应该会顺利许多。

动了动有些发麻的双腿，始没忍住在剑崎怀里蹭了蹭，然后开始准备迎接下一次产卵。

在虚弱和疼痛的作用下，怀里的人力气轻了不少，但那力道依旧不算小。收起又绷紧的时候隔着衣服纤维挂穿了表皮，甚至有些插进了血肉里。  
如果说没有感觉肯定是假话，但是这样的疼痛却让剑崎觉得自己帮始分担了部分。

他怀着强烈又郑重的感情将他抱在怀中，手温柔地从那汗湿的头发中梳过，似乎是想要将那些盘踞在他体内的不适赶走。

被排出体内的卵在空气中渐渐脱离黏液的包裹，肉眼可见的变得有些硬起来。剑崎说不出那是什么感觉，就好像原本已经被填满的心脏里，再次被注入了一股暖流。  
一种满足感从他抱着的人身体里流向他，那是由心跳与体温，还有对于爱人的保护欲组成的感受，是他的，属于他们的。  
他已经再想不出有什么东西会使他们分开。

最后一颗卵落在柔软的床铺上，伴随着细微的摩擦声。剑崎的心跟着始有些虚弱却带着解脱的喘息落地。

03

尽管没有把“孩子”们弃之不顾的意思，但剑崎首先还是端来了热水把始浑身上下都好好擦了一遍，然后为对方好好照顾了一下受了不少苦的甬道，这才分出心思来把那三个小东西好好地收在了安全的地方。

被满脸都写着高兴的剑崎在手背上亲了一口，始看上去兴致似乎没有那么高。他从来没有经历过这样的事情，而且因为他和剑崎本身已经不能简单的算作是人类，就算他作为“母体”能确实地感受到其中有生命存在，也无法轻易产生亲近感，更遑论什么本能地想要去孵化照顾之类的事情。

始第一时间想到的是将它们毁掉。与其放任在未来某天成为威胁，不如在它们无法反抗的时候就扼杀在摇篮里。

可和他沉重的想法有异的剑崎却在这个时候开口说话：“这个应该算是我和始的孩子，对吧？”  
心脏因为“我和始”这几个字颤抖了一下，原本有些沉浸在杀意里的人被从中强行带了出来。始看着爱人的脸，一时竟不知道究竟该如何回答他。

“……剑崎，你在想些什么！”  
被始不痛不痒地呵斥了的剑崎凑上去，环住了对方的腰肢，一把将人抱在了怀里，手还抚上了对方的手，穿过指缝十指相扣，他所有的郑重和爱在此刻坦然无疑。

“这就是我和始的孩子吧，就算它们出生的方式和人类不一样，但就是你和我的，我们的。”覆盖着茧和伤疤的手触碰始的脸庞，剑崎的目光坦诚又温和：“虽然我也不知道它们最后会变成什么样，但是不管出了什么事情，我都会在你身边，和你一起承担。”  
剑崎说话的速度放慢了，每个字都是在脑海中深思熟虑，口中反复咀嚼之后才说出来的。

又来了，始的耳朵里闪过自己的一声叹息。  
这个人就是这样，不管出了任何事情，总是第一时间站在他身边，甚至是站在他身前，一次又一次地将他从踏进深渊的边缘挽救回来。  
那个挡在他前方的背影总是温柔又坚定，哪怕这曾经成了最残酷的刑罚，却没有任何人和事能够磨灭他带给他的一切。

他将这称作是软弱，可他却说这是一种强大。

这究竟是什么，始或许还没有办法彻底给出答案，但是他再一次感受那无法可比的安心感。如果那些是命运赐予的礼物，那是最好。就算不是，有了剑崎在，什么事情都会有转还的余地，而不是只有毁灭这一条路可以走。

曾经也有许多对他闻言完全陌生的东西，人类的情感，还有他们之间的羁绊和纽带。可是这些，剑崎全都温柔郑重地教给他了，没有退缩，也没有逃避。  
如今，对他而言，或者说对他们而言，有一个新的开始在前方等待着。

始看着眼前的人，心中如同大石落地。  
只要有他在就好，只要相信他就好。

“好。”  
我相信你。


End file.
